Pokemon, Bakugan and The 7D
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The 7D, the DillyDale Animals, their Bakugan Guardians and their Pokémon try to help quirky Queen Delightful keep her kingdom, Jollywood, in order. However, novice witch Hildy Gloom and her warlock husband plot to take over the monarchy from Delightful and her loyal aide, Lord Starchbottom.
1. The Long, Long Winter

**Chapter 1.**

**The Long, Long Winter**

**The 7D, the Animals James the Snow Leopard, Robert the Weasel, Joseph the Jackal, Kayloo the Zebra and Evelyn the Crane, their Bakugan Guardians Ventus Harpus, Darkus Linehalt, Haos Mega Nemus, Pyrus Saurus and Ventus Spyron and their Pokemon Luxray, Ninetales, Weavile and Poipole rescue the villagers of Jollywood from an eternal winter spell that the Glooms have cast on the kingdom.**

It was Winter in Jollywood and Queen Delightful stepped out onto the balcony to announce the end of Winter.

"Citizens of Jollywood, we are gathered together on this... beautiful morning in the hope that today is the day Jollywood Joe, the Spring chicken, finally comes down from his perch on Mount Jollywood, sits on top of the castle at sunrise, and ends winter with his magical clucks. Ooh! There it is! Sunrise!"

"Ooh!" said the Jollywood Citizens.

"And so, as the sun rises, we welcome Jollywood Joe, the Spring Chicken!" said Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom blew on a trumpet but Joe did not show up.

"The Spring Chicken, Jollywood Joe!" said Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom blew on the trumpet again weakly but Joe still did not show up.

"Joe the chicken!" said Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom blew the trumpet again but Joe did not show up still.

"Joe?" asked Queen Delightful but Joe still wasn't coming, "Well... I guess he's not coming today."

"Aww," groaned the Jollywood Citizens.

"But don't worry. There's always tomorrow," said Queen Delightful.

"That's what you said yesterday. And the day before that," said a Male Citizen.

"When is he coming?" asked a Female Citizen.

"Yeah, when? Yeah, when? When? When? When? When?" asked the Jollywood Citizens.

* * *

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom both went back inside Queen Delightful's castle.

"Lord Starchbottom, whatever are we going to do?" Queen Delightful asked Starchbottom.

"I know. It gets colder every day. Soon, the whole kingdom will be frozen," muffled Lord Starchbottom as he tried to get the trumpet off his mouth.

"When will this Winter end?" asked Queen Delightful.

A cloud of smoke appeared at the Queen's throne to reveal the Glooms.

"Never," said Hildy and Grim.

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom both gasped.

"The Glooms. What are you doing here?" asked Lord Starchbottom.

"I just couldn't wait another minute to see how the new wallpaper looks," said Hildy.

"Huh? Huh? Nice?" asked Grim.

"Squee! I knew plaid was perfect. It's scrumptious, Grim. We're redecorating the whole castle. Plaid wallpaper, plaid carpets... plaid throne," said Hildy.

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom both gasped again.

"You can't expect us to move into a castle that looks like this," said Hildy.

"Move in?!" said Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom in unison.

"This nasty winter is thanks to a little spell Grim and I whipped up. Soon it'll be so cold, you'll all be forced to move away from Jollywood. Leaving the kingdom and its castle... To us," said Hildy and she and Grim made nasty kissy noises.

Queen Delightful gasped and said:

"How dare you make kissy noises on my throne?!"

"And nobody is moving away from Jollywood!" said Lord Starchbottom.

"It'll be spring soon, you'll see," said Queen Delightful.

"Afraid not," said Hildy.

"Yeah. Our spell is a real good one. If spring doesn't start by sunrise tomorrow, it'll be winter in Jollywood..." said Grim.

"Forever. Ta-ta," said Hildy.

Hildy and Grim both vanished laughing maniacally leaving Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom alone.

"Huh," said Lord Starchbottom.

"I know. I'll call The 7D. And I'll call the DillyDale Animals, their Bakugan Guardians and their Pokémon for good measure," said Queen Delightful.

The Bing-Bong Bell began to ring very loudly outside of Queen Delightful's castle.

* * *

Soon enough there was conversation between Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom, the 7D, the DillyDale Animals, their Bakugan Guardians and their Pokémon.

The DillyDale Animals that were at Queen Delightful's Castle were James the Snow Leopard, Robert the Weasel, Joseph the Jackal, Kayloo the Zebra and Evelyn the Crane, their Bakugan Guardians Ventus Harpus, Darkus Linehalt, Haos Mega Nemus, Pyrus Saurus and Ventus Spyron and their Pokémon Luxray, Ninetales, Weavile and Poipole.

"That's awful," said Sleepy.

"The nerve!" said Sneezy.

"Outrageous," said Doc.

"Those skeevy Glooms," said Bashful.

"They made kissy noises?" asked Grumpy.

"I know, right? On my very own throne," said Queen Delightful.

The 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokemon began to talk disgusted.

"Uh, don't forget about the other thing, Your Majesty," Lord Starchbottom reminded Queen Delightful.

"Oh, right," said Queen Delightful and she looked surprised, "What other thing?"

"The Glooms' spell," said Lord Starchbottom.

"Oh, right. What spell?" asked Queen Delightful.

"Unless spring starts by sunrise tomorrow, it'll be winter in Jollywood forever!" said Lord Starchbottom.

"Outrageous!" said James.

"Yeah," agreed Harpus and Luxray.

"Those Nasty Glooms!" said Kayloo in anger.

"Kissy noises?" asked Saurus.

"I know, right?" said Queen Delightful.

Doc began to think.

"Hmm. Sunrise tomorrow. That doesn't give us much time," said Doc looking at his watch, "And since Jollywood Joe is the only one who can start spring with his magical chicken clucks..."

Dopey clucked.

"Right, Dopey, we're going to have to climb up to his perch on top of Mount Jollywood and find him. C'mon, fellas, we got a kingdom to save," said Doc.

"Hi-ho!" said the 7D.

The 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokemon ran to the Funnel Tunnels and jumped into the tubes and Grumpy popped up a minute later.

"Kissy noises?" asked Grumpy.

"I know, right?" said Queen Delightful.

* * *

The 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokemon arrived at Mount Jollywood and stood at the foot of the snowy Mountain.

"Make sure the safety rope is secure around your waists. I don't want to lose anyone up there. It's gonna be treacherous," said Doc.

"Ooh-hoo! Treacherous! Oh, that sounds dangerous! And exciting!" said Happy in excitement much to Grumpy's annoyance.

"Does he have to be behind me?" asked Grumpy in annoyance.

"I've modified this hourglass to run out precisely at sunrise," said Doc holding up an hourglass, "We have to find Jollywood Joe and get him back to the castle so he can cluck before the sand runs out. Dopey, move 'em out."

Dopey neighed like a horse and zoomed away, pulling Doc behind him.

"Whoa!" said Doc as he got pulled away.

* * *

The 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokemon started to walk up Mount Jollywood and as they did so, Robert and Linehalt both noticed that Grumpy struggling with a heavy backpack.

"Say Doc, what's in those backpacks?" Robert asked Doc.

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. Never know what we'll need. Expect the unexpected; that's my motto," said Doc.

"My achin' back; that's mine," said Grumpy.

"Gosh, that sure is a long way up," said Bashful.

"This is gonna take forever," said Sneezy.

"Oh, no, it won't. I'll sing us a climbing song to make the time go by quicker," said Happy and he pulled out a Harmonica.

"No, that's okay. You don't have..." said Grumpy only to be interrupted when Happy started to play some notes.

"Ohh..." groaned Grumpy and Happy began to sing:

_ Oh, upity up, upity up __  
Up, up, up, up, upity up  
Upity up, up, up, up, up, up _

"Harmonica solo!" said Happy and played some notes on his Harmonica.

"Does he have to be behind me?!" asked Grumpy in annoyance.

_ Sliddity slide, sliddity slide __  
Slide, slide, slide, slide, sliddity slide  
Sliddity slide, sliddity slide..._

* * *

The 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokemon were walking across a tightrope and Happy continued to sing:

_ Over the rope, over the rope, _

_ Over, over, over the rope _

_ Over the rope, over, over, over_

"You were right, Happy. That song made the climb go a whole lot faster," said Joseph and Nemus and Ninetails nodded in agreement.

"What are you Joseph? Five?" asked Grumpy.

"According to this map," said Doc looking at a map, "Jollywood Joe's perch should be just over there."

"Hey, guys," said Sleepy as he woke up, "When are we gonna start climbing up the mountain?"

The 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokemon stood in front of Jollywood Joe's perch and Sneezy gasped and said:

"Oh no!"

"There's the perch," said Bashful.

"But there's no Jollywood Joe!" said James.

Dopey whistled as he pointed at something on the ground bellow the perch and the 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokemon looked.

"It's chicken feed in the shape of The Glooms. They're grabbing a chicken," said Sneezy pointing.

"Jollywood Joe must've left it as a clue," said Evelyn.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Spyron.

"Yeah. That is one talented chicken," said Happy.

"No. That is not what Spyron meant," said Ninetales as she glared coldly at Happy.

"It means The Glooms have chicken-napped Jollywood Joe. To stop him from starting spring," said Grumpy.

"And if we don't find him in the next few hours," said Doc looking at his hourglass, "Jollywood is doomed."

"But where did they take him?" asked Kayloo.

"Yeah where?" asked Saurus sitting on Kayloo's head.

"Weavile," said Weavile sitting on Kayloo's back.

* * *

In another part of the mountains the Glooms had Jollywood Joe frozen in an ice cube and they had him imprisoned inside a cave.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry, Joe. I'll release you from the ice...," Hildy said to the frozen Jollywood Joe, "Right after sunrise, when your magical clucks will be useless against our eternal Winter. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Just then Grim came in.

"Grim, what are you doing?" Hildy asked Grim.

"I'm keeping an eye out in case the 7D, the DillyDale Animals, their Bakugan Guardians and their Pokémon try to rescue him," said Grim.

"Rescue him? They don't even know we have him. And even if they did, how are they going to find us? What do you think they have? A chicken detector?" said Hildy.

* * *

Back with the 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokémon Doc was digging things out of the bag.

"Tweezers, cake mix... Ah, here it is," said Doc holding a chicken detector, "Chicken detector."

"You have a chicken detector?" asked Robert.

"Actually Robert, it's a squirrel detector that I've modified to detect chickens. If there's a chicken within ten miles, we'll find it," said Doc.

"I really don't think-," said Linehalt only to be interrupted when the Chicken detector started to whir, making a cluck sound.

This way! It's nearby!" said Doc, "Bring the cake mix."

"What for?" asked Grumpy.

"You never know," said Doc, chuckling as he walked off with the Chicken detector.

"Oh boy," said Grumpy and Robert and Linehalt both rolled their eyes in annoyance.

* * *

The 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokémon followed the Chicken detector to another part of the mountains and it had led them to the cave where the Glooms had imprisoned Jollywood Joe.

"They must have Joe in there," said Doc.

"Then, let's go get 'im," said Joseph.

"Yeah, lets," said Nemus.

"No! We can't just barge in. We'll lose the element of surprise. We'll go in the other way," said Grumpy.

"It's a cave. What other way is there?" asked Grumpy.

Doc pulled out a spade and a pickaxe.

"Oh. That other way," said Grumpy.

* * *

Back inside the caves with Hildy and Grim.

"Don't you just love this plaid wallpaper?" Hildy asked Grim, "How perfect is that going to be in the castle?"

"Absolutely perfect, my little Hildy-Wildy," said Grim.

Unknown to the Glooms Grumpy and Dopey has just tunnelled up behind them; Grumpy and Dopey grabbed the frozen Jollywood Joe, passed him to Happy and snuck back down the tunnel except Grumpy who was distracted by the Glooms baby talking to each other.

"Just think, Grimmy. In a few hours, Jollywood will be all ours," Hildy said to Grim, "We'll have that great, big castle all to ourselves! Me and my putrid little pumpkin-head."

"Oh, my wittle Wickedy-Witch," said Grim.

"My hunk of horrors," said Hildy.

"My conniving cutie," said Grim.

"My diabolical dream-boat," said Hildy.

"My gorgeous goblin," said Grim.

"My detestable darling," said Hildy.

"My malevolent moonbeam," said Grim.

"My spooby-wooby chum-chum-loopy doopsie-woopsie-head," said Hildy.

"My zoo-zoo squeezy-weezy binky-winky-dinky-face," said Grim.

"Who's Hildy's little hubby? Who is he? Who?" said Hildy.

"Ooh! Grimmy's Hildy's little hubby. Yes he is. She knows who," said Grim.

Hildy and Grim made nasty kissy noises again and Grumpy got very frustrated and he shouted:

"Would you knock it off?! How's a fella supposed to escape with you making those disgusting kissy noises? Blech!"

Then Grumpy realized that he blew their cover.

"Oops," said Grumpy.

Hildy gasped and said:

"They have Joe!"

"Uh oh," said Grumpy.

"Stop 'em!" said Grim.

Grumpy threw the cake mix causing Hildy and Grim to become blind and they crashed into each other.

"Oh! A bundt cake!" said Grim.

Grumpy jumped into the tunnel and escaped.

* * *

Back with the 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokémon.

"Hey, Doc, you were right," said Grumpy, "That cake mix did come in handy."

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's climb down," said Joseph.

"Yeah, lets," said Nemus.

"There's no time," said Doc looking at his hourglass, "Only a few minutes before sunrise. We're gonna have to take the fast way down."

* * *

The 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokémon were sitting in a sled with Doc, Kayloo, Saurus and Weavile sitting in the front and Doopy and Joe in the back.

"You carried a sled all the way up here?" Grumpy asked Doc.

"No, you did," said Doc, "Hold on, everyone. This is gonna be fast!"

Doc laughed as he pushed down on the lever, causing the sled to go fast and the 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokémon screamed and Happy began to sing again.

_ Oh, fastity fast, fastity fast _

_ Fast, fast, fast, fast, fastity fast... _

"Does he have to be behind me?!" Grumpy shouted in annoyance.

* * *

Back with the Glooms, Hildy and Grim were disgusted of the cake mix so they began to cough.

"Nooooooo! Don't let them get away, Grim!" shouted Hildy as she and Grim rode after the 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokémon on their magic brooms.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Grim.

* * *

The sled with the 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan, the 4 Pokémon and the frozen Jollywood Joe inside continued to slide down the Mountain.

"How's Joe supposed to cluck if he's all frozen?" Grumpy asked Doc.

"Dopey, there's a container of hot cocoa behind your seat. Start pouring it over the ice and melt Joe out of there," Doc called out to Dopey.

Dopey whistled and poured hot cocoa over the frozen Jollywood Joe.

"Wow, Doc, you thought of everything," said Evelyn.

"I didn't think of that," said Doc pointing to the Glooms who were chasing them.

"Ah, Doc, think you can make us go any faster?" Spyron asked Doc.

"Oh yeah," said Doc and he pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator causing the sled to go fast at a super speed and the 7D, the 5 Animals, the 5 Bakugan and the 4 Pokemon screamed.

Hildy attempted to freeze Jollywood Joe then saw a giant ice sickle and blasts it causing it to fall and break the sled into six pieces that continued to ride down the mountain.

"You can do it, Dopey. Go! Go!" Grumpy said to Dopey and he and Sneezy saw the Glooms coming.

"Ninetales! Use Dark Pulse!" shouted Joseph.

Ninetales released a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts, it knocked the Glooms off their brooms and broke Hildy's wand and Hildy started sobbing.

Robert and Linehalt both turned and realised that the sun was coming up.

"Oh, no!" said Linehalt.

"It's getting brighter!" said Robert.

"Only a few seconds to sunrise," said Doc and he turned to face Evelyn, "It's up to you, Evelyn!"

"Got it," said Evelyn, "Joe hop on my back."

Jollywood Joe clucked in reply and climbed onto Evelyn's back and Evelyn, Spyron and Poipole flew to the top of Queen Delightful's Castle.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" counted Doc as the sun had almost risen.

Evelyn, Spyron and Poipole landed on the top of Queen Delightful's Castle, Jollywood Joe clucked one big magical cluck and Winter finally ended. The Jollywood citizens cheered.

"It's spring! It's spring!" said Queen Delightful.

"They did it!" said Lord Starchbottom.

"Yip-yip-hooray!" cheered the Jollywood Citizens as the 6 pieces of the sled entered the castle courtyard with the 7D, the 4 Animals, the 4 Bakugan and the 3 Pokémon inside.

"Thanks, Joe!" said the 7D, the 4 Animals, the 4 Bakugan and the 3 Pokémon and Dopey whistled.

"Yeah, thanks Joe," Evelyn said to Jollywood Joe and Jollywood Joe clucked in response.

"I wonder how the Glooms will react now it is Spring?" Spyron thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Glooms' manor, Hildy and Grim both sat on the sofa with broken arms and legs and plaid wallpaper covered their entire Living Room.

"It looked a lot better in the castle," said Hildy.

"Ah, it's a little too purpley," said Grim.

A piece of wallpaper came off, it covered Hildy's face and Hildy groaned.


	2. Isty Bisty Spider Fighters

**Chapter 2.**

**Isty Bisty Spider Fighters**

**Brave little heroes Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy and Doc, Mandy the Dog and Jade the Dog, their Bakugan Guardians Pyrus Fangoid and Aquos Sirenoid and their Pokemon Sylveon and Flareon help Queen Delightful rid the Castle of a pesky spider.**

From inside of Queen Delightful's castle there came the sound of Lord Starchbottom screaming:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's hideous, your highness!" Lord Starchbottom said to Queen Delightful as he coward from a little spider, Sir Yipsalot sniffed the spider.

"Oh, I don't know. He's so small," said Queen Delightful.

"Stand back. I'll protect you," said Lord Starchbottom.

Sir Yipsalot sniffed the spider again and the spider started to crawl towards Lord Starchbottom.

"He's attacking! AAAAHHHH!" screamed Lord Starchbottom and he hid behind the chair Queen Delightful was sitting in.

"Hmm. It seems there's only one thing to do," said Queen Delightful.

* * *

Meanwhile at the 7D's Mine, the 7D were hard at work digging diamonds when there came the sound of the Bing-Bong Bell.

"Sleepy! Do you hear a bell ringing?" Grumpy asked Sleepy.

"Speak up! I can't hear you over that bell!" said Sleepy.

"It's the Bing-Bong Bell," said Happy.

"The Queen needs us," said Sneezy.

"To the castle!" said Grumpy and Sleepy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Glooms' manor and the Bing-Bing Bell was still ringing.

"Why is she ringing that annoying bell? I mean, we're home," said Hildy.

"I know, right?... Wait. Huh?" asked Grim in confusion.

"The only time the Queen rings the bell is when there's trouble. But there can't be any trouble because we're right here. We're not making any trouble," said Hildy and she gasped, "Wait a minute! What if someone else is making trouble?"

And she ran inside.

"Oh, that sounds like trouble," said Grim and a broom was thrown into his hands.

"Come on," said Hildy climbing onto her broom.

"Okay. Where are we going?" asked Grim.

"To find out who's making trouble instead of us," said Hildy and she zoomed off on her broom.

"A-ha. They're gonna be in trouble! " said Grim in a sing song and he too climbed onto his broom and zoomed off.

The Glooms flew on their brooms towards Queen Delightful's castle.

* * *

In the Castle hallways, Queen Delightful was speaking to Happy, Mandy the Dog, her Bakugan Guardian Pyrus Fangoid and her Pokémon Sylveon for they, along with Jade the Dog, her Bakugan Guardian Aquos Sirenoid and her Pokémon Flareon have also been called by the Bing Bong Bell.

"You'll be careful, right? I mean, you won't hurt him, will you?" asked Queen Delightful.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll be gentle," said Happy.

"Sure we will," said Mandy and Fangoid and Sylveon nodded in agreement.

* * *

The 7D, Mandy, Jade, Sylveon and Flareon pulled on Lord Starchbottom's cloak as he clinged onto a bedpost.

"I don't like spiders!" said Lord Starchbottom as he struggled.

The 7D, Mandy, Jade, Sylveon and Flareon pulled so hard on Lord Starchbottom's cloak that it caused him to let go of the bedpost and knocked over the 7D, Mandy, Jade, Sylveon and Flareon like bowling pins.

* * *

"Okay. Now, where's that spider?" asked Happy.

"He's right over there," said Queen Delightful pointing at the Spider and the Spider winked twice.

"Okay, Sneezy. You hold the jar, and I'll get 'im to craw into it," Grumpy said to Sneezy.

"Me? I'm afraid of spiders. Why can't Mandy or Jade do it instead?" asked Sneezy.

"Because we'd rather let a dwarf do it," said Jade and Mandy nodded in agreement.

"And don't worry, sneeze-man. Just hold the jar and I'll take care of the rest," said Grumpy.

Sneezy nervously crept over to the spider held the jar down.

"All right, little fella. Let's go," Grumpy said to the Spider.

The Spider crawled into the Jar.

"We did it!" said Sneezy holding up the jar with the Spider inside.

"Well done, 7D. You've saved the day again," said Queen Delightful and she turned to Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon, "And well done to the 6 of you too."

"It's what we do," said Happy.

Suddenly Lord Starchbottom jump in front of Queen Delightful.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. I'll protect you," said Lord Starchbottom, "You don't have to be afraid of spiders ever again."

"Says the one who is afraid of spiders," muttered Fangoid while he sat on Mandy's head.

"Yeah right," said Grumpy.

* * *

Outside of the Castle, Hildy and Grim were both looking in through the window.

"The Queen is afraid of spiders?" said Hildy.

"She's right. They're icky," said Grim.

Suddenly an idea came to Hildy.

"This gives me a great idea. Come on, Grim," said Hildy and she and Grim both flew away from the Castle while laughing wickedly, "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha!"

* * *

Sneezy held the jar up to a spider's web and the spider crawled onto the web.

"Here you go," said Sneezy.

"Mission accomplished, boys. Back to the mine," said Doc.

The 7D whistled as they walked away in the direction that led back to their mine.

"Well, Sylveon, Fangoid and I better go back to DillyDale and get back to be helping Little Miss Helpful paint the fence," said Mandy.

"And Sirenoid, Flareon and I better go back to my cousin Howie's hotel," said Jade almost sounding annoyed at mentioning the name Howie.

Mandy, Fangoid and Sylveon walked away in another direction and Jade, Sirenoid and Flareon walked away in another direction too and just after they had left, the spider got down from the web, looked at Queen Delightful's Castle and then started to crawl towards it.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Glooms' manor.

"Ha ha! I've done it! I've found a way to get rid of the queen for good," said Hidly.

"Again?" asked Grim.

"The queen is afraid of spiders, right? So…," said Hidly and music started up.

_ I'll conjure up a spider _

_ That's over six feet tall _

_ One that's very mean and scary _

**Grim:** _ Disgusting, big, and hairy? _

**Hildy:**_ Yes! And when she sees that spider _

_ The Queen will run away! (Aah!) _

_ She'll flee in fear, the coast is clear _

_ And we'll be here to stay! _

**Both:**_ Oh, big gigantic spider! _

**Hildy:**_ You really think I should? _

**Both:**_ When the spider sits beside her, _

_ The Queen is gone for good! _

"Ah! I love this plan!" said Grim.

"Good, then get ready," said Hildy pulling out her wand.

"For what?" asked Grim.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-me? I-I don't like spiders. I'm afraid of spiders," said Grim.

"Oh, don't be silly, Grim," said Hildy as she walked towards Grim with her wand that was poofing out magic.

"No. It's true!" said Grim backing away, "Whenever I see one, I freak out and run away screaming! Uhh!"

With a wave of Hildy's wand, Grim was transformed into a spider.

"Eeee! Grimmy, you look divine!" squealed Hildy.

"Thanks. I've been working out. Uhh!" said Grim.

"Yeah, just, um... Don't look in the mirror, okay?" said Hildy.

* * *

That night, Hildy flew on her broom towards Queen Delightful's castle with the Grim spider dangling on a huge web and Grim was grunting as he swung on the web.

"Grim... Hold still," said Hildy.

But Grim countined to grunt and he bump against the top of the castle. From a bathroom window, Lord Starchbottom was heard singing while taking a shower.

**Starchbottom:** _ I am taking a shower _

_ Oh, oh _

_ Taking... _

Suddenly Grim was swung in through the bathroom window and he and Lord Starchbottom screamed in fear.

* * *

The Bing Bong Bell rang loudly outside of Queen Delightful castle and the 7D came towards the Castle in a mine cart while Mandy and Jade came running towards the Castle with Sylveon and Flareon running next to them and Fangoid and Sirenoid riding on their heads.

"Hi-ho!" shouted the 7D.

* * *

On the balcony of the Castle, Lord Starchbottom threw suitcases into a Sky Bucket when the 7D, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon came out onto the balcony.

"We're here, Your Majesty!" said the 7D, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon.

"Oh, I'm so glad, 7D, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon. It seems, we have another spider," said Queen Delightful.

"And this one is really big!" said Lord Starchbottom.

"No problem. We'll get rid of it, just like the last one," said Grumpy and Jade nodded in agreement.

"Where you are going with all those suitcases?" Mandy asked Lord Starchbottom.

"I have to protect the Queen," said Lord Starchbottom.

"Oh, Starchbottom, I'm fine," said Queen Delightful.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I can't let you stay here where it's unsafe. I have to get away from that spider. Umm... you. I have to get you away from that spider," said Lord Starchbottom and he opened a suitcase, jumped into it and it closed, "Load me!"

"Heh heh heh. Don't worry, Your Majesty," said Doc with a chuckle, "We'll take care of this."

Queen Delightful smiled with delight as the 7D, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon went off to deal with the spider.

* * *

The 7D, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon came to the door of the bathroom and Sneezy had a jar with him again to trap the spider in.

"All right, Sneezy, same drill," said Grumpy, "Jade and I will get the spider to come out, then you trap 'im."

"You got it, Grumpster," said Sneezy.

"And since dogs are much bigger than spiders I will have no trouble with this spider," said Jade.

And without another word, Grumpy opened the door and he and Jade both went in.

"Where are you, spidey, spidey, spidey?" asked Grumpy as Jade sniffed for the sense of the spider, "Jade and I know you're here. Come on out, little guy. were not gonna hurt you. You can't hide from us."

Suddenly another door opened and the huge Grim spider came out and loomed over Grumpy and Jade. Jade saw the giant spider and she nervously backed away.

"What are you backing away from Jade?" Grumpy asked Jade.

Jade nervoulsy pointed a paw at the giant spider, Grumpy turned to see what Jade was pointing at and when he saw the giant spider, he started to stammer and then he screamed:

"AAAAAHH!"

And Grumpy and Jade both ran away and out of the room.

"BIG SPIDER!" they both shouted as they ran past the 6D, Mandy, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon.

"Wow, that is one very jumpy little guy and dog," said Grim with a chuckle and he saw Itsy-Bitsy Spider.

"Mama," croaked Itsy-Bitsy Spider waving his first two legs up at Grim.

Elephant trumpet sound was heard as Grim jumped up in fear, screamed and quickly opened the same door he came in through and quickly ran out. Itsy-Bitsy Spider sulked at this and turned to see the 6D, Mandy and Sylveon poked theirs into the bathroom and they saw Itsy-Bitsy Spider and then went out of the bathroom again.

"What are you two scared of?" asked Sleepy, "That spider's not that big."

"Ah, you two can handle him," said Doc.

"You really think so?" asked Jade.

"Oh, come on. It's just a spider," said Sneezy.

Dopey whistled.

* * *

Grim fearfully opened a Castle window and looked out.

"Uhh! Hildy! Where are you? There's a spider in here!" yelled Grim and he turned his head to see that Itsy Bitsy Spider had crawled up just to him.

"Mama," croaked Itsy-Bitsy Spider waving his first two legs up at Grim again.

Grim screamed and ran into the bathroom and quickly closed the door and panted. Itsy Bitsy Spider crawled onto the window sill and crawled around on the side of the castle.

* * *

Back with the 7D, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon.

"What are you afraid of, Grumpy? You caught the spider last time," said Sneezy.

"And Jade you are a big dog just like me. You have nothing to be afraid of spiders," Mandy said to Jade.

"Yeah. You can do it again," said Doc.

"And if you and Jade still need our help, just give a little whistle and a little bark," said Happy.

Dopey whistled.

"You really think I can handle this?" asked Grumpy.

"And are you sure I can handle this too?" asked Jade.

"Absolutely," said Doc.

"Sure," said Happy.

"Grumpy I'll let you handle this spider on your own this time," said Jade.

"Alright. Stand back!" said Grumpy and he marched towards the bathroom door.

"Atta-boy," said Doc.

"Go Grumpy!" cheered Mandy and Sylveon.

"You go get 'im," said Happy.

"You can do it, Grumpy," said Fangoid.

"You're a grump machine!" said Doc.

"Yeah!" said Sneezy, Sleepy, Jade, Sirenoid and Flareon.

"You, yeah, what, uh huh," said Sleepy.

"I'm taking this spider out!" said Grumpy and he marched into the bathroom but then saw Grim as a big spider and started jabbering, "Nice spider! stay there!"

Grumpy went back out of the bathroom and Grim saw himself in the mirror.

"Aah! I'm hideous!" said Grim and he ran out.

Itsy Bitsy Spider came in through the bathroom window just as the 6D, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon poked their heads in through the door and looked at Itsy Bitsy Spider and then went back out.

"What I tell ya? Big spider right?" asked Grumpy.

"It's not _that _big," said Sleepy.

"Are you kiddin'? That thing is huge!" said Grumpy.

"It's important to overcome your fear, Grumpy," said Doc.

"No, no. There's no way I'm going back in that bathroom!" said Grumpy.

"You what? Neither am I!" said Jade.

"Alright, alright. We'll get that spider for you and Jade," said Happy.

"Hah! You're gonna need a bigger jar to trap that spider!" said Jade.

* * *

Grim popped out from where he was hiding and gasped as Hildy shot him with her magic wand.

"Grimwold, get back to scaring the Queen, or I'll turn you into a bigger spider!" said Hidly.

Grim instantly ran away; after opening several doors, he got back to where Grumpy, Jade, Sirenoid and Flareon were standing and they turned to see Grim.

"!BIG SPIDERRRR!" screamed Grumpy and Jade and they ran away with Sirenoid and Flareon close behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom Doc was holding Itsy-Bitsy Spider's filament over the jar.

"There we go, little fella!" said Doc as he lowered Itsy-Bitsy Spider into the jar.

"BIG...SPIDERRRR!" screamed Grumpy and Jade as they came crashing through the other dwarfs and Doc accidentally dropped the jar, which rolled into the other room and towards Grim, Itsy-Bitsy Spider crawled out and looked up at Grim.

"Mama," croaked Itsy-Bitsy Spider waving his first two legs up at Grim.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Grim and he quickly crawled out of the room.

* * *

Grumpy and Jade ran out through a door and ran down a hallway to another door.

"Big, big spider!" said Grumpy as he opened the door and ran through it with Jade.

"It's after me, it's after," panicked Grim as he crawled from another door on the other-side of the hall.

"It's a big spider..." said Grumpy as he and Jade ran down the same hallway.

Grumpy and Jade ran into Grim, they and Grim looked at each other for a brief second before screaming and panicking again.

"BIG SPIDERR!" screamed Grumpy and Jade as they ran and crashed into the other dwarfs, who were coming into the hallway with Mandy, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon.

"Who are you two calling a spider?" Bashful asked Grumpy and Jade.

"He went that way!" said Grumpy pointing in the direction Grim had ran away in.

"C'mon, boys, Dogs, Bakugan and Pokemon! We gotta get that little spider," said Doc.

* * *

Grim went crawling quickly down some stairs while saying:

"I'm outta here, I'm outta here, I'm outta here, I'm outta here..."

Sir Yipsalot suddenly appeared and blocked his way causing Grim to stop and Sir Yipsalot started growling at him.

"Aah, nice doggie..." Grim said nervously before running away again with Sir Yipsalot chasing him, then Grim ran into a closet and closed the door and Sir Yipsalot barked at the closet door.

"Psst, go away, go away," Grim said from inside the closet.

The door of the castle opened and in walked Queen Delightful.

"Your Majesty, please do not move back inside. It's not safe," said Lord Starchbottom as he followed her in.

"I'm not leaving without Sir Yipsalot," said Queen Delightful.

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom both walked towards Sir Yipsalot who was still barking at the closet.

"What's the matter, Sir Yipsalot?" Lord Starchbottom asked, "Wh..Why are you barking at the closet door?"

"He wants you to get my coat," said Queen Delightful, "It might be windy in the sky buckets."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty," said Lord Starchbottom and he opened the door, saw Grim and closed it, he opened the door again, saw Grim and closed it again.

"Uh oh!"

And again.

"Aaaaaah!"

And again.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

And one more time to take one of the Queen's jacket.

"We'll leave soon, Sir Yipsalot, once Lord Starchbottom fetches my jacket," Queen Delightful said to Sir Yipsalot as she held him in her arms and then turned to Lord Starchbottom, "Oh no no no, not that one, Starchbottom. The pink one, please."

Lord Starchbottom walked back to the closet, reopened the door, covered Grim's head with the dark red jacket, slammed the door and ran crashing into the 7D, Mandy, Jade, Sylveon and Flareon as they were coming down the stairs.

"I'll make a break for it," Grim said quietly and came out of the closet.

"I'm free! I'm free, I'm free!" Grim kept chanting as he went towards the castle doors and opened them only to see Hildy outside on her broomstick.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hildy asked Grim.

Upon hearing Hildy's voice, Jade and Mandy both stood up and looked up and their eyes went wide in realization.

"Hildy and Grim are behind all this," said Jade.

"We should have known," said Mandy.

"I've gotta get out of here!" said Grim.

"Not before you finish the job," said Hildy.

"Oh," Grim groaned.

"Now get back in there and scare that Queen out of here!" said Hildy.

Grim closed the castle door but then he heard growling, he turned and saw that Jade was growling angrily at him and Grim gulped nervously.

"Nice doggie..." Grim said nervously.

Just then Isty Bitsy Spider came down on a piece of web, landed on Jade's nose and looked up at Grim.

"Mama," croaked Itsy-Bitsy Spider waving his first two legs up at Grim.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Grim screamed and he turned and ran out of the castle through the castle doors leaving a spider shaped hole in the castle doors.

"Why Jade, you've scared him away," Queen Delightful said happily to Jade, "You're my hero."

"Nice going, Jade," said Sirenoid.

"Yeah," agreed Flareon.

"Who knew you had it in you, Jade," said Grumpy and Mandy, Fangoid and Sylveon nodded in agreement.

"Good job," said Doc and Dopey whistled and Sir Yipsalot yipped.

Jade smiled and then walked to the castle doors and knelt her head to the ground so that Itsy-Bitsy Spider could crawl off her nose.

"You're free to go now, little spider," said Jade as Itsy-Bitsy Spider crawled off her nose and crawled away and then Jade came back inside the castle.

"7D, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Flareon and Sylveon, you saved the day again," said Queen Delightful.

"I never get tired of hearing that," said Happy.

Sir Yipsalot yipped.

"Sir Yipsalot is hungry," said Queen Delightful, "Why don't we all have a snack?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Mandy.

"I never get tired of hearing that," said Grumpy.

"Me neither," said Jade.

"Hi Ho!" said the 7D as they, Queen Delightful, Sir Yipsalot, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon went to the Kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Glooms' manor, Hildy stood angrily on her balcony.

"I'm sorry my irritating emore," said Grim, who was now back in his original human form, "But you know nothing scares me more then spiders."

A ladybug crawled onto Hildy's shoulder.

"Execpt Ladybugs! There's a Ladybug on your shoulder!" said Grim in panic mode, "AAAGGHH! Ladybugs!"

"Ugh! Boys," Hildy scoffed.

"Ha Ha, I know. Don't get me started," said Ladybug.


End file.
